


The fifth spirit

by Alp_catale



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Ahtohallan River (Disney), Friendship, Gen, Magic, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), another version of frozen 2, big four as the spirits, small hints of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: A gentle wind blew past the two as they hug each other in front of the runes.One last time before a new chapter in their lives begins.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Two lands united

**Author's Note:**

> After going around on the world of the internet, I discover a fanart of the big four as the spirits from frozen 2.  
> The fanart is when she sings to the unknown , where the light show the spirits of the elements.  
> But before discover that my friend and I talk about it and the idea came to life.  
> well, it's not my own idea but I wanted to make something out of it, so here you go!
> 
> Before we go on with the story , there are things you need to know first.  
> Some lines in this one comes from the movie itself and  
> the scenes are there too but some changes are made in this story.  
> Btw, I might have made some characters ooc, sorry about that.
> 
> ~
> 
> Enjoy the story !

“Ahtohallan is beautiful…”

She said to Yelena and Honeymaren as she holds their hands in a gentle way of agreeing of the beauty of the river, which was before frozen.

Her eyes show kindness as she looks at them and they felt that those words were true.

As they stand there a certain fire spirit ran quite but fast towards them.

Then the little fire salamander made a spiral on the ground and then it suddenly flames upwards.

Blue eyes react fast as the flame came out of nowhere, but then they turn gentle as the spirit change to something else.

The spirit of fire that was a salamander before was now in its human form.

Elsa gaze now upon a girl with red but long and curly hair.

The clothes that she had was a dark orange dress but with a hint of lighter orange on the end, it had parts that was rips with holes on edge also.

She smiles to them and then wave.

“…hello “

She said and return with a kind smile to the fire spirit whose name was Merida.

After that Honeymare turn towards her and said that she belongs up there with the rest of the Northuldra and the spirits.

Yelena nodded with agreement and Elsa look down only to look up again.

“I took an oath to always do what's best for Arendelle, Luckily... -”

She turns her eyes towards her sister who watch Kristoff and others that was starting to leave and go back to Arendelle.

“…I know just what that is “

As she said so Anna turn around towards her, she let out sigh with eyes of sadness, while in the background Olof start to talk about transformation and such.

Which to two sisters did not hear as they walk with fast pace only to hug each other, for one last time before they both leave and take a new chapter in their lives.

A gentle wind blew past the two sister that hold each other hands in front of the runes.

With one last look at her, Elsa could tell that Anna understood her decision of staying there.

She had no words to say and she was happy for her, and she was glad that Elsa could finally be her truth self and see through her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

After the long ride from the enchanted forest Anna and others had finally reach Arendelle.

She knew what the next thing she would do.

Going back to the castle was kind of weird but new for her, especially now that Elsa was not with her.

But She knew that her sister was living a peaceful life, and Anna could be in comfort knowing that.

And begin the new queen made her feel calm and not nervous at all, okay maybe a little bit nervous.

But she felt happy knowing that the people of Arendelle love her,

because she is Anna and the one who had fight though loneliness and hardship for her dear sister.

Those eyes of hers had seen a lot and now a new light was made in them.

She steps out from the shadows and was greeted by the sun.

“Presenting, our Majesty. Queen Anna of Arendelle! “

She could hear the steward voice said that as she stands there,

watching the people of her home cheer, cheering for the new Queen that was her.

Then later she walks happily though the crowd of people,

wave and said hi to someone only to later see Sven who was happy to be noticed by her.

“Sven, don't you look nice? “

Suddenly out of nowhere Olof appear and clear his throat.

“ Oh, my goodness! Olaf! “

The snowman was dressed up nicely and look smug as he said the next words.

“ Charmed? I am sure...”

“Charming. “

She laughs a bit before saying that and did a curtsy,

then she heard a familiar voice that she loved.

“Your Majesty “

She turns around with a gasp and saw Kristoff looking very handsome,

all three of them had the same colour scheme to match her own coronation dress.

Seen this made Anna warm inside.

“Kristoff…Oh, did you boys get dressed up for me? “

“It was Sven's idea “

She looks back at Olof and Sven only to later return to Kristoff lovely eyes.

She took his hand that he had reach out for her when she said his name before.

Only to walk up to him and fixing something on his blazer.

Brown eyes watch her with love while she did that, he said that he will wear it for one hour,

which she said that it was okay for him to do that.

“I prefer you in leather anyway “

After saying that she kisses him and messing with his hair only to later walk away for there.

She was going to show the town something that represent of two lands.

Right after that she left Olof had walk away only to return to his normal self and Kristoff pull on his collar of the clothes that he wears, he was kind of tired of it all.

Olof roll his eyes and he walks to the crowd near the covered thing, while saying the words things we do for love in the open air.

It was clearly that those words were towards to Kristoff, I mean come on, Kristoff was the real mastermind behind that idea of matching clothes.

She left without noticing of what they said and walk with elegance towards the crowd, while she did that her eyes fall on one person who was stand still.

That person was talking with another one about something, it was General Mattias and his wife Halima.

She could hear their gentle conversation as she walks towards them.

Halima was showing him a photograph, which he had never seen before.

Photographs was a new thing for Mattias who had been gone for a long time.

“Halima, General Mattias.”

“Ah, Your Majesty. “

Mattias turn to her and Anna hock her arm under his arm, he said to his wife that he will come back to her later.

Because Duty calls for him as he walk with the new Queen to the centre of town, where everyone was waiting patiently.

The crowd got bigger by time, Anna and Matthias got closer only to take a hold on the sheet.

The with a hard pull the sheet was gone, in its place raise a statute of her parents in their younger age.

The sound of cheers and clapping was made, Blue eyes gaze with warmth in them.

“Our lands and our people, Now connected by love “

As she stands there in silence beside the General and looking at the statute that everyone was cheering about, a wind from nowhere fly its way around her.

She sees three leaf’s flies past her eyes and the wind touch her cheek in friendly way.

Then they fly away, and her eyes fallow them to see a figure standing on top of a house.

She recognizes this figure Immediately; It was the wind spirit that standing there.

But he was not alone, laying across the roof top there was a dragon, his best friend knows as Toothless.

She smiles to him.

The wind spirit wave to her known as Hiccup.

Then he jumps up on the dragon and fly down to the ground near the bronze statute.

While that happen Anna walks towards them and stop when the Spirit jump down from Toothless.

There was a distance between them, but they could still hear each other from that long distance.

“Hi Hiccup, you like it?

He looks at her and then gaze behind her on the statute, that represent two lands united.

She fallows his glance and it got quite between them.

If she had turn towards him,

she would have seen a gentle smile on his face, but she could feel the wind speak for him,

and it told her the truth.

Then it hit her, and she remember something, she took out a paper plane from her pocket.

Her eyes turn and gaze on him and she hold out the plane to him.

“Oh, do you mind? I've got a message for my sister “

He gives her a nod and then with a simple swish of his hand the plane flies up to the sky above them.

She gazes on it as it flies higher, but then she turns her head towards Toothless that made a happy sound.

She giggles a bit because of the dragon reaction and watch Hiccup climb up again.

He gave one last look at the Queen before turning his head to Toothless.

“Are you ready, bud? “

Toothless glance up to him and in the next minute they dash from the ground, up to the sky and fly after the paper plane.

Blue eyes fallow them as they slowly but fast disappear in the far of distance.

They were going that way, where the enchanted forest was, where she lived free.

Anna smile knowing that she would see her again.


	2. The enchanted forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earth looks so soft and he could not take it anymore. 
> 
> * Water spirit mode: Joy *

The wind passes them two as they fly in sky above the clouds, Hiccup love been up there and so did Toothless.

He watches the plane fly a bit far away from them, he controls it with his mind as he sat there on the dragons back.

It would not take long before they reach the forest, he knew the way back home as the back of his hand.

Under them the mountains were big and pointy and the ground look hard to fall on.

He had fall from Toothless two times, the first one was near water and the second time Toothless save him.

He is a wind spirit but not a perfect one.

He remembers the first time when he meets the sisters, he was sceptical of them, so he made storm like a tornado.

The only one that seem to get to know him were the weird snowman.

After that he got to see Elsa powers and then he accepted her, he also let the wind guide them to see the ice statute of the parents.

It was his way of being friendly.

Anyway, at least he was not some water spirit that almost drown Elsa in the dark sea.

Speaking of spirits and magic he had now seen something, he was getting closer to home now, the enchanted forest.

They pass by the four rune stones that was entrance of the forest.

What he had seen were the fifth spirit, her dress matches the trees in the background as she stand there in a calm position.

She did not notice him, so he sends the paper plane to her.

The plane with some leaves as company fly fast towards the ice spirit.

She then sees it in the corner of her eye, and with a smile she catches it with her hand.

The two flies past her to somewhere.

“Thank you “

Her voice was soft, and she gaze at him before looking down, then she folds up the plane to read the letter.

Blue eyes move to one side to the other as she read out in the open air.

“Charades Friday night, don't be late and don't worry, Arendelle is doing just fine...”

While she continues to read, the little fire spirit had seen her and crawl up to her shoulder, she looks down on the letter with bit of wonder.

Elsa notice the salamander but did not say anything.

“...Keep looking after the forest, I love you “

“I love you too, Sis...”

She looks up from the letter, her eyebrows and eyes hold a sad tone in them.

Just by reading that letter she felt longing to see her sister again.

But those blue eyes change, as an idea awoke in her mind and she turn around towards to the wind spirit.

Who had land not so long ago and were now leaning against Toothless while listening to letter that she had read. 

“I’m going for a walk; would you like to join me? “

It took minute for him register of what she said, and he turns to Toothless as if he wonders that dragon wanted to go with them.

But the black dragon just gazes at him before pushing him little with his head,

Hiccup took that as good sign and turn his green eyes to her.

“…Sure, why not “

Elsa turn her eyes to the fire spirit that was on her shoulder, the salamander looks up at her with joy and then jump down to the ground. 

After that it run over to Hiccup and then turn to its human form, Merida look at him only to turn back to look at Elsa.

The trio watch as the fifth spirit turns to walk over to the water of the stream that was near,

they knew what she was about to do.

The water was calm as the fifth spirit step closer to the stream, while the surrounding had a blanket of snow on it.

She could see her own reflection and then it happens, the water came to life, out of the water and made by liquid appear a boy.

Even if he is transparent the lines of his face and the rest of his body was easy to see.

From the hoodie and the pants with it distress ends, a wondered look appears in his eyes as he slowly walks to the end of the stream, where water meets earth.

Blue eyes gaze on him as she then decides to speak, her voice reach his ears and he turn to her.

“I want to show you something…”

He listened until a hand was reach towards him, it was her hand. His eyes turn from wonder to uncertain in a blink of instants.

Even if these two had gone in a fight before in the dark sea and later became friends, a small part of him was not sure about this something that she wanted him to see.

The fifth spirit notice the sudden change in him, and she then take out the other hand.

While doing that her position turns calm, and so those the voice.

“I promise, no harm will come to you...”

A tiny spark of light its way to his heart after hearing those words, and with the power that he possesses a staff out of the water was made in his left hand.

Its form was like the shepherd but with a twist of a hook on it is top.

Now that it was made his eyes studied Elsa’s before taking his hand to her open palms. 

“Are you ready? “

Those gentle eyes of hers gaze him before closing them, she let out a sigh as she then turns the palms and close them around his hand.

She felt the stare from him as she concentrates on her magic.

At first there was nothing, but as he thought that this was weird of her, a light wave flows it way from her hands to his like a wave of the wind when it hits the sea.

It was cold and he watch as his skin of water change in blink of an eye.

In the background a certain wind spirit jaw dropped of amazement.

He felt her hands let go off his and those blue eyes open again, after doing so she take a step back.

The boy of water looks down on his hands only to realise something, he could finally walk where the water had stop him,

the earth looks so soft and he could not take it anymore.

Elsa’s face lifts as she watches the boy that was the spirit of water, who walk from the water surface to the ground of snow only to run around with joy.

Her hands covered her mouth, as her eyes watch with warmth in them when she heard him laugh.

He was laying on the ground making a snow angel only to laugh of the feeling of snowed grass under him.

She always loves the feeling of seeing other react with happiness of her power.

While the other two spirits look at them with wonder in their eyes, they never knew she could do that.

It was different from the first time that they met her, those times when she used her power against them.

But now she used her power in a friendly way and turn the water spirit, that never felt real earth under his feet.

This fifth spirit was something else Hiccup thought as he stands there with Toothless and Merida,

who probably think the same thing.

Even if he felt the end of the happiness, the joy was still in his eyes as he stops of what he was doing only to gaze over to Elsa.

If eyes could speak from their own, then his would say thank you to hears.

She smiles to him and turn over to the trio that watch whole thing, seeing their faces made her giggle on the inside.

She wished more moments like this would come, as the wind spirit walk over to her when she thought that.

While he walks over there Merida made a bee line towards the water spirit with interest in her mind.

Toothless watch her go as for the two others who had a nice conversation with each other,

which in include Hiccups speaking about the statue in Arendelle he saw there, and Elsa listen with interest.

She could not help to adore his nervous sounding voice when he speaks, it held a nice tone to it.

While the two had that talk, the boy of water had run from the high of happiness.

The water spirit breath in and out from all the motions he did before, his eyes look to the trees but then he felt something poking at his side.

He turns head only to withdraw as a girl with curly hair stare at him.

Then she looks at her finger that she pokes him with, her eyes got big with amazement.

“This is amazing…”

She said with a Scottish accent that she had, which he had never heard before, but he could agree with her on that one.

Then he gazes to the side to think while Merida just look at the small details of snow that were all over him instead of bright water,

she still wonders over it.

“Um, Guys? “

A sudden voice was heard and the two look up, Hiccup was standing there waiting for them as Elsa was walking away from there,

Toothless struts over to him only to gaze after the fifth spirit who now walk over the meadow towards the mountains.

Where the giants were sleeping peacefully.

Knowing what the wind spirit meant by that Merida run over to him, she looks back at the water spirit before fallowing Hiccup and Toothless.

As they left, he watches the two talking in the walk over where Elsa was, she had stop for them and she gaze on the way where they were going to.

But then her eyes turn to the direction where he was, he was look at him.

She wanted him to come with them, but where are they going?

That last part was what he thought in his head before start to fallowing them, he run over to the other two spirits, and they did not seem to bother by that.

The more the merrier, right?

~

The grass was like the same as near the stream, snow was there and untouched except from them walking over it.

Time pass by as they walk over to the mountains.

As the four spirits and the dragon were getting closer, they see a girl standing near the mountains.

No, she was standing a bit away from a sleeping giant.

It was difficult because a giant looks almost the mountain behind it if it is not moving. Which it did move as it snores in the air.

They could hear the girl sing a song, it was light and gentle like a lullaby.

As she sings that they notice her hair, that was blond, but it was in a long braid with many flowers in it.

Weird, because normal flowers would be dead by the cold, but these ones were colourful and alive.

It could only mean that the girl that was stand there were like them, a spirit.

As the song slow down to its ends the girl stops only to turn around, while the dress with the colour of pink twirls because of the movement.

The eyes of hers were green and full of life as she looks at the group.

They look back at her and it got quiet, but then suddenly the girl run over to them.

She let out a giggle as she throws herself to a hug. Hiccup wobble a little to because of it, one of his leg were not stable and made of iron.

But he had luck with him, so no fall to the ground this time.

“It’s nice to see you all.”

She said and step away from hugging Hiccup only to look at them again.

They could feel her happiness as an aura around them, which you could expect from the spirit of earth.

She gazes over to Merida and who smile back to her, but then her eyes turn to his.

The girl with the long blond hair walks over to the water spirit.

She could not believe that he was there, without water to keep him alive.

“Jack? “

His eyes look back at her and gave her his familiar smirk.

The girl stops only to reach out with hand towards him, his shoulder felt cold to her hand.

Her eyes became big as she realizes of what this meant, and joy flow its way into her.

In the next minute she hugs him hard, and he got shocked by that only to later return it.

He always wishes he could hug her,

after all those moments when she sits near the stream to just talk to him.

Warmth.

It felt like heaven to these two.

They could finally be near each other, without problems in their way. 

Elsa watch them with happiness,

as the girl who hug Jack then turn towards her.

“Thank you “

The fifth spirit gave her smile in return of saying your welcome, and then turns to rest of the group.

She thought that soon she should tell them where they were going to, but as that thought hit her mind the fire spirit said something.

Can all the spirits read her mind or is it just her thoughts?

“So, where are we going? “

Elsa gaze her eyes to the mountains, and beyond that where she knew memories flows.

The other four spirits fallow her eyes as she gazes into nothing.

But those blue felt home as she said those words that she knew by her own heart.

“...Where the north wind meets the sea “

The words made Hiccup smirk and the earth spirit jump tiny jumps knowing what she meant by those words,

while the other two knew as well where they are heading towards to.

With flowers in her hair the girl walks a bit away only to look back at the group.

“Come on, I know a way to get there “

Then she run over to a giant who was walking over to the mountain not so far away from them, It was probably on its way to lay down and sleep.

The others watch as the earth spirit with the human name Rapunzel use her gentle words to the big guy,

who did not seem to be angry only to smile with agreement.

Then she turns to them and wave, her eyes ever so full of joy.

Right after that the giant made itself so that they could come up to the mountain top, without going the long way around.

Which Hiccup and Toothless choose to fly instead with Merida with them.

But Elsa and the two others took the giants offer and start to walk with easy steps.

As they walk up and down to the mountain stony ground, they could hear the sound from some seagulls in the far of distance.

But not only that but the smell of the sea hit their noses,

they were getting closer to sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the 2 chapter, but there will be more so don't think this is the end,  
> because it is not. What do you guys think about the story so far? 
> 
> I think it's okay, in some places but over all it's fun to write it.  
> But I want to get better, so anything or good advice is welcome :)
> 
> See ya! ~


	3. Frihet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five spirits and one dragon  
> standing now at the end of the land.  
> Infront of them they can see ice and water.
> 
> But a dark blue shadow is waiting ,  
> in the far of distance.

The three spirits walk while looking around at all the birch trees that they pass by,

it was calm and nice to just enjoy the nature that was surround them.

And Elsa could not say no to that the enchanted forest were beautiful, it holds so much to her and all the others.

Every spirit and every human or animal need the forest love because without of it there would be nothing.

Blue eyes gaze over to the girl with the flowers in an admiring way, she had the power to grow and bring joy to the earth.

Elsa felt happy to have friends that was the same as her,

it felt weird that before coming here she was still unsure with her power and where she got it from.

But after her seeing herself and hearing her mother’s words she knew.

She had finally got her answers and the journey from been a Queen that never felt right were long gone.

Freedom had opened its wings to her,

and her power felt no more like a curse. 

Then a warmth flow down to her shoulder and she smile because of it,

the two others look at her before gaze at each other,

with joy in their eyes.

A wind passes them by as they look up to the sky,

they were greeted by the dark dragon and Hiccup with Merida at his side.

The red-haired girl shout with excitement as they made a loop in the air,

while the watchers under them look with amazement.

With that little roller coaster in the air they soon fly away towards the sea,

which Elsa once again get to face it but this time in a positive way.

As the sunshine upon the three spirits they could see something far away,

something with tone of blue rise in the distant.

It lies there with only water surrounding as a blanket.

The ice had made its magic, but it was cracked up at some places,

which the water was showing in the cracks. 

Ahtohallan.

The long walk had now reached its end, they could hear the sand under their feet,

even if the light snow had done a not so good job at conceal it.

As they left the earth ground behind them the familiar wind that they felt before join them.

In the corner of her eye, Elsa could see the dragon with the pair of spirits land with a smooth thud to the ground.

Soon right after that they walk over to them, it was more like hiccup walking because the energy of Merida had never reached its end.

She run to the trio that standing there, gazing at the sea with wonder.

Then she gave a friendly bump to the earth spirit shoulder,

which Rapunzel gaze at her and gave smirk as in return. 

“…How are we going to do this? “

The wind spirit asks as he had now reach them.

Hiccup look at his fallow friends but later turn his green eyes at the sea,

which was between them and Ahtohallan.

That sentence falls in the air after he had said it and it got quiet between them.

They stand there like a group of heroes,

gazing away with thoughts of how to get to the river of memories.

A wind passes them by and flow through the air,

but it was not Hiccups doing. It was gentle and it touch the hair of the many spirits.

From curly locks to the flowers in Rapunzel hair, and dancing away to the fifths beautiful but platinum tones.

The group bask in the winds glory as minutes fly away in silence.

But it died down when the sound of feet hit the snow floor, as Toothless approaches them with normal pace.

He then later pushes his head on Hiccups arm that lie lose to his side.

Hiccup got startle by that, but then as fast start to give head rubs and scratch to his dragon friend.

While doing so the green eyes gaze on the fifth.

Elsa was so invested in her thoughts, only to later walk toward the water where the ice was crack up.

Some small waves made its way up to her toes, but it did not bother her at all. Then she looks back to the four,

they waited patiently for her.

But later those eyes turn to her left, meeting another pair.

“I hope you don’t mind…”

The other pair of eyes gaze at her before looking at the sea ,

building up thoughts of what she meant by that only to fish up some memories along the way.

Then the realisation struck him.

Rapunzel turn to him as he walks from her side and towards the fifth,

holding the staff that lean against his shoulder.

His expression holds a mischievous side to it.

“Oh, it’s fun to be a stallion, the freedom…”

He said those words as he got closer to where Elsa stand.

She could hear a hint of sarcasm in the voice of his.

While the others were accustomed to his way of talk,

the earth spirit sigh and giggle. 

“…and reins “

Elsa shake her head and giggle a little, only to later apologize to him.

The apology was senser,

which Jack took nicely in with a smile.

He did not mean it in a negative way of that joke.

Then he pats her shoulder only then later walk forward, to where the sea met the sand.

The feeling of water on his feet were different now in this frosted form of his,

it was not the same, but it was there.

The thought of being down in the deep blue was tempting for him.

Even if he were in this soil form of frost, he still loves to be part of the water.

It may have been a fortress but some good and bad comes with it.

If he were not a spirit of water, then he would not have met all of them.

It is funny how that they were only four in the beginning,

now that Elsa is with them it is like a ribbon on a gift,

they are all together now and everything is in peace.

It was then he could feel something getting closer to him,

he turns his head to what it was.

What was greeting him as he turns was the fifth.

She looks at him and then reach out her hand, only to later place it on his shoulder.

They look at each before she gave him a nod.

A smirk grew its way up to his lips and then the frost was gone.

His whole form changes and water took it place.

Then like small rain drops he disappear into the water.

It happens so fast that someone would have forget that he was even there a minute ago.

But the others knew too well. He is the spirit of water,

the one that can drag you down to the depth of the sea,

a friendly but dangerous fair.

They did not need to wait for to long as a sudden splosh sound was made,

and out of the deep blue like a storm he appeared.

But this time in form of a steed that galloped over the surfaces.

No sound came from those hooves of his as he was running over to them.

As he got closer to the beach,

an idea pops up in his mind.

A mischief one.

Out of nowhere a big splash of water was made as he breaks in front of them,

it is flies over them like a wave in fast speed.

Only two of the four spirit acted in action as it happens.

Hiccup pull up his arm as a shield and protect Toothless as well,

they both back away as fast.

While Merida made a jump backwards with shocked eyes.

The feeling of water hit Elsa as she stood there,

the cold run down her hair as she looks up on the horse in front of her.

“ _Oops…_ “

Said a raspy but joyful voice inside their minds, and the hint of mischievous was there too.

In the background they could hear Hiccup saying something along the lines of that he got the feeling that this would happen.

Only to later fallow by some Scottish words from the fire spirit,

she sounded a tiny bit irritated.

A light giggle flows in the air and Rapunzel walk over to them.

Then the fifth felt her present so she turns her eyes to a pair of emeralds. 

“Are you okay? “

She asks and got a yeah in return from Elsa.

Those eyes of her later turn to the steed of water, giving him smirk.

“Well, someone is clearly not a land crab… “

Which the spirit of water just let out neigh because of her sentence,

she giggles as well.

Then they hear someone clear their throat.

“So, are we going or what? “

Merida ask as she look at them from where she was, stand next to Hiccup and toothless.

His eyes fallow the spirit of fire as he looks at them as well.

“…..”

The steed of water looks away from the earth sprit to Hiccup.

While the spirit of wind gaze back at him with an inquiring look in those eyes of his.

Then his raspy voice flow inside their minds again.

But this time a question which was aimed at a certain wind spirit.

“ _How about a race?_ “

Hiccup cross his arms as he starts to think, contemplate over the question after hearing it.

While standing beside him,

Merida lay her head to the side with a confused face.

As he senses her questioning aura Jack turn to her and start to explain.

“ _The first ones who gets to Ahtohallan is the winner_...”

“So, I guess it will be two team then…? “

He asks Jack after stopping his thinking,

then he looks over to the other spirits.

“ _Yeah, what do you say_?”

The boy of the wind turns his head back to gaze on Toothless,

who gave him a knowing look with his dragon eyes.

Hiccup knew to well about that look and a small smile appear on his lips.

He turns then back to Jack only to look over to the sea behind him.

“Sure, but now we have that as a problem…”

After his words fills the air, all the sprits fallow his eyes towards the sea.

The sea before them had many ice blocks, too many in fact, so it was not enough of a way for the spirit of water to run on to.

It would not be fair if one of them won because other had obstacles in their way, right?

If only those ice blocks were not in the way,

then everything would go smoothly as butter. 

As the others gaze at what was before them,

a pair of green turn to look over to the wind boy.

“…. Hiccup”

He heard her voice only to later to close his eyes, concentrate in deep thoughts.

Very deep in his mind, he could feel it, his power.

While been in thoughts and close eyes, he could still hear his surroundings.

It was quite like before those eyes shut out the light, but then he heard it.

The sound of amazement flow to his ears.

He smiles and inside he pictures out the scene before him,

they are probably shocked and amazed when they see how the wind push away the blocks of ice.

He could feel the pride fills him as then he opens his eyes,

to see how his wind had made a way of water to the River of Memories.

While in the corner of his green eyes he could see Merida jump up and down and raise her hands up to the air fallow by a shout of happiness.

But she was not alone on that one,

Rapunzel join the train of positivity and claps her hands together with smile.

“ _A problem, huh?_ “

The steed of water turns his head to him after saying that.

Only to later get a huff and smirk for a respond from Hiccup, as he then goes and jump up on the dragons back.

After leaving the ground and sit perfectly but safely in the saddle,

he turns those green eyes.

“Who would like to be my second teammate? “

Hiccup ask as he gaze on the others with a gentle smile and hopefulness in his voice.

“ _Your second teammate?_ “

He heard Jack ask with a confused tone inside his mind.

Which Hiccup just lean down to scratch Toothless cheek like it was an obvious answer.

It felt like Jack was about to say something more but then someone reach up a hand in the air,

erupting his words.

“Oh, I’m in! “

She said as she turns around and walk from where they were.

While Jack felt a tiny bit betrayed by her action.

The fifth watch him as he gazes after the earth spirit (that he has feelings for) that walk up to the dragon.

Then later a hand was reach out to her from Hiccup.

“ _Why?_ “

Rapunzel could feel the stare from him,

so she turns her gaze back to Jack.

“I want to know what it feels like to fly “

After that she took a hold on the wind spirits hand as he later helps her up.

“Don’t think that I’m leaving you Jack…”

She said as she ensures him by those words,

her tone was light and gentle.

He knew that she was true to her words, and he was fine with her choice.

But he cannot help to sulk on the inside.

Then Jack turn his eyes to the fifth’s ones.

“ _I’m going to win this…._ ”

Elsa just let out a sigh as he said that to her,

she could feel the eagerness in his tone after he said those words.

He is a winner's skull for sure.

While that happen, the duo did not seem to care what was happening around them,

which a certain someone took the chance to do their thing.

The sound of a flame crackled upwards in the cold Nordic air, only to later run in silence.

A pair of eyes look at their target, with interest.

Then out of nowhere and fast as the wind the fire spirit join them.

She had change herself back to be a salamander,

only to later crawl up to Elsa shoulder. 

The fifth felt something on her shoulder and turn her head,

those blue eyes of hers gaze to another pair of blue.

Elsa gave Merida a warm smile then she nods to her.

“We are doing this together “

She said as both turn their eyes to the spirit of water, which he looks back at them.

They were a team and he were not going solo on this race.

Besides, it better to have friends and share moments with them, like now.

If he could smirk in this form, then he would.

It would have been so like him to do that, but the way it was now they could just guess how he look like.

His aura just screams smugness all over it. 

Times flows by and Hiccup fix somethings before the take-off,

with a happy Rapunzel behind him looking at every detail on the dragon.

What can she say?

She loves details and living being, and Toothless is both.

Plus, whom would not be excited to fly on a dragon.

She had wonder how it felt like for Hiccup, to feel the wind in the hair and the freedom.

Ah, she could not wait so she wiggles her toes in excitement.

She even hummed to a song that she loves to sing sometimes.

While those two were in their bubble of things, the others three were get ready as well.

The steed of water bows down to let the fifth get up on the back.

Elsa nod as thank you and later to look over her side, to the salamander.

Then she takes her hand up and whisper some words to the fire spirit.

And as Elsa then got up on the steeds back,

the little spirit turns towards her with a question in her blue eyes.

“It’s fine…”

Elsa said and as a reply those eyes turn bigger with joy.

In an instant after hearing her saying that the fire spirit jumps up to light blond but white hair.

Only to later crawl fast up to the crown of Elsa head.

She got the fifth permission of doing that, and Elsa did not seem to mind at all.

It was a better place then Elsa’s shoulder, she needs to hold on to something.

So long as she does not burn then everything is okay.

“…Are we all set?”

They heard the wind spirit ask to all of them, he gaze to the trio and back to Rapunzel as if he waited for someone to say no.

When nothing was said he turns his face forwards,

to the dark blue sea.

To the goal.

His eyes turn small as he said the next words.

“Ready…”

A cooing sound came out from the fire spirit,

Elsa gaze up towards the salamander and giggle a little but then turn her head to sea.

She had her gaming face on that were like the time when she run towards the sea,

but with a light touch to it.

Her hands take a hold on the hair of the water spirit (even if it was not much) tightly.

It was the hair at the end of the neck before the back.

She leans towards.

As time feels nearer the water spirit attitude change with hint of mischief.

“…set…”

The fifth eyes turn big because of the sudden movement that appear of nowhere,

the steed of water rises with his front hooves.

She let out yelp because it,

while a certain fire spirit claws in her hair to not fall off.

But that was not the last thing he did.

Right after those hooves met the familiar surface of water they begin to move.

Faster.

Hiccups shocked face was clear as He fallow his eyes on the water spirit,

that ran away with full speed.

Well if I need to be correct,

he gallops away like he was on fire,

fast with no stopping in the mind of his.

“H-hey! “

He said and Rapunzel smirk because of his reaction, only to later shout as she watches them make dash up towards sky.

It a joyful scream and she could feel the wind against her.

And then higher and higher up they go.

The happiness was like a river that flow through her every vein,

she giggles and throw her hands up.

“Best. day. ever !! “

A part of him felt happy after hearing those words, and Hiccup smirk and told Toothless to fallow the steed,

who clearly enjoy running on that straight line of the way.

So, the dragon picks some speed and was into this game as much as his wind friend.

Toothless could not lose over to some mischievous water spirit.

No way.

While they fly there in the sky, the trio down below were in such a rush, that they did not notice the shadow on the water surface.

The wind fly pass them and the fire spirit look up to the sun and close her eyes.

Even if the cold were all round them Merida could not say no to some warmth sun light. 

The horse was quite as he run with good speed.

Elsa stretched up so that her back was straight like line as she gazes on what was in front of her.

Beside the ears of the steed she could now see the beautiful Ahtohallan rise in the distance.

It was much clearer here out on the sea then looking at it from the beach.

It also felt warming to see it, her eyes turn gentle as she thinks back on her mother. 

When she saw her, she felt sadness after missing her for so long.

Her mother eyes hold love in them as she said those words.

‘Come, my darling, homeward bound ‘

Her mother knew this place would be good for her.

And she could tell so much with only her gentle eyes.

It was the last part she wanted to tell Elsa when she had finally found herself and loved for who she is.

She never wanted her daughter to feel like a monster.

She wanted her to see the good in the ice that she holds.

For so long to wait and watch the young sad princess cry with sadness,

it was heart-breaking.

But now it was a different kind of cry and Elsa eyes look at Iduna with joy.

Iduna felt the warmth and watch Elsa one last time before light colour fills her vision.

Elsa knew that her mother was proud of her. 

She glances away from that thought only to look up towards the sky.

The sky had its colours and now it was dusk.

And above them she could see a dark dragon fly with two spirits.

One with the wind.

The other as the earth. 

Hiccup.

Rapunzel.

Then those blue eyes turn to look at the steed made of liquid,

also known as the spirit of water.

Jack.

But she could not forget the other one,

the little salamander who was hidden from her view.

That little being was the fire spirit.

Merida.

Together they were the spirit of the elements.

One by one,

she had to fight to get to their right side.

These four had grown to her.

They were her friends.

She never had friends before,

not like them.

The only friend she could think of was hidden behind a door.

For long time,

her sister has followed her.

But now she lives happily with her love.

A queen that she could never be.

She was grateful to have Anna as sister.

She loved her.

They were all important to her.

All of them.

Friendship.

Love.

Warmth,

That is what she felt now.

As she closes her eyes and let out gentle sigh.

Only to later open them again.

Blue eyes with a glint of overwhelming joy.

She was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading fanfic!
> 
> I had problems with writing this one , I wanted to continue to write more chapter .  
> but I don't feel like making more and long fanfic takes time. This one was only a short one.  
> I might make oneshots and add this one to a seires kind of thing, We will see...
> 
> Btw, The title on this chapter is Freedom in Norwegian/swedish, if you wanted to know.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have enjoy this story.....
> 
> Bc, it was fun to write it :)
> 
> See ya ~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This was suppose to be a oneshot,  
> but I change it so there are more chapters.
> 
> have a nice day/night!


End file.
